


Egotism

by i_am_op



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: Erik hates so much that it turns into love.Let it be known that Erik is a terrible man, but an even terrible lover.





	Egotism

Erik traces his fingers on the curve of Raoul's stomach and beneath them, Raoul twitches in response at the touch. 

It's a wonderful feeling, Erik thinks as he indulges himself a little, feeling every bit of bare skin before him. He sinks his face into the crook of Raoul's neck and inhales his scent. The smell is of sweat and so utterly Raoul that it makes Erik want to bottle up the scent and keep it for himself. 

He pulls back and he's met with a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him with intense hatred and contempt, disgust swimming in his eyes and it was as if he were staring at a mirror reflection of himself with the amount of anger that shone brightly in his eyes. But Erik's eyes are filled with equal amounts love as he does hate, and Erik hates Raoul so much that only Raoul could hate as much as Erik could. 

Was it possible to hate someone so much that it turned to love, Erik wonders, as digs fingernails into pale skin. 

Raoul, for his part, manages to keep quiet and only flinches slightly at the sudden pain, grimancing at Erik.

He wants to make Raoul scream in pain, but wants to make him scream in pleasure. He wants to pull Raoul apart, but he wants to be the one to place him together like a bunch of scattered pieces. He wants to take everything from him and at the same time, he wants to be everything for him.

Erik kisses Raoul's neck.

Raoul squirms underneath him. 

Erik bites Raoul's neck tightly to the point where he draws blood, red beads highlighting the bite mark, coloring his skin, like paint on an easel and Erik paints Raoul with blood, bruises, marks, and misery. 

Raoul grunts in pain and he resists against his hand binds, but he's helpless to do anything as Erik continues to bite his neck, bite after another, littering his already-bruised neck with fresh new injuries. 

He looks down at the pale body, which has gotten more thinner, more fragile since coming. He wants nothing more than to snap the lithe body in half, wants nothing more than to make Raoul cry. He feels himself harden at the thought and he forces Raoul's face upwards and kisses him. 

It's messy and rough, Raoul tries to bite his tongue off a few times but Erik's hold on his jaw was firm and Raoul could only open his mouth and let it be invaded by Erik's own. 

Erik pulls back and he licks the saliva off his lips. He places a hand on Raoul's cheek and lightly holds it, as if he were holding something invaluable. 

"Get your damn hands off me," Raoul growls and Erik feels the wave of arousal in his stomach. 

Erik's hands traces down to Raoul's neck and his hands wrap themselves around them. How easy it would be, to just tighten his hands a bit more and completely choke him, to see the life disappear from his eyes, to see his panicked and angry expression before the last breath of life left him. 

His hands slid downwards. He felt Raoul's bare, naked body, all shown to the whole world to see. Of course, only Erik would be able to see it. All of Raoul's was his and what was his, Erik preferred not to share. 

His hands stop at Raoul's entrance and he places a finger inside, keeping his eyes on Raoul's face. As soon as it enters, Raoul shuts his eyes tightly and does not make eye-contact with him at all. 

Erik merely smiles as he pushes a second finger inside. It was tight. These moments were rare because Erik prefers to keep Raoul in his most clean state, untouched and only seen, but sometimes, Erik couldn't resist. Sometimes, he wants to dirty Raoul's being so bad, that Raoul stays like this forever, stained and dirtied by Erik. He places a third finger in his entrance and at this, Raoul finally lets out a noise, of pain and pleasure, both meddled in together to make a sweet, melodic sound. 

Erik makes sure to lubricate Raoul enough this time because last time, he had cried and cried to the point where he exhausted all his tears and his screams echoed. 

It was hot and tight inside. The channel wraps around him tightly, rejecting the invasion, but Erik pushes his cock inwards until he's at the hilt and his whole member is surrounded by warmth. 

Raoul bites his lips and his fists tighten at the sheets, attempting to push away the feelings of pleasure, and Erik finds himself getting more excited looking at him. 

He pulls out to the tip only to force himself back into the hilt harshly, watching as Raoul held back a scream and tighten even more around him to the point of pain. His cock feels even more responsive and sensitive to the sudden pressure and Erik speeds up his pace. 

Raoul moans loudly as his body was being pushed by Erik's thrusts, one after another. "S-Stop," He muffles as he attempts to reclaim a clear mind. Tears spill out of the corners of his eyes and Erik relishes in the fact that they were because of him. 

His body slams against Raoul's in a rhythmic motion and the only thing he could hear were that and the muffled moans coming from Raoul as he attempted to hide them. 

It's Raoul's face that brings him arousal and it's Raoul's face that brings him to his finish, inside the deepest depths of Raoul, not daring to tear his eyes away at the sight in front of him. Pure, unfiltered hatred. 

"You finished inside," Raoul says, glaring at Erik with his swollen, red eyes covered in tear stains.

"So I did," Erik answers as he places a kiss on the side of Raoul face. It's wet from the tears, but Erik didn't mind at all. In fact, a part of him wants to see Raoul cry more to the point where he has no tears, until he only has his voice, until he has not a voice either. 

Raoul's head recoils as far as it could go--not much-- at the action and he expresses his dissatisfaction with a hateful grimace. "Let me bathe afterwards then."

"Okay," Erik says, as he places another kiss on Raoul's face. 

"Stop that, " Raoul replies. 

Raoul hates the soft, quiet moments of love more than when Erik tears him apart into shreds. Raoul pushes away, bites at him, and struggles against his binds.

Erik does not reply, does not respond with a simple okay this time. He just strokes Raoul's hair and places kisses around his body like he was worshiping it.

"I love you."

Raoul says nothing. 

"I love you so much I want to choke you to death. I love you so much I want to split you apart and take everything from you. I love you, Raoul."

Erik places a hand on Raoul's chest. "Do you love me? Do you hate me as much as I do?" 

He relishes in having him underneath him. His hands lightly ghost over his neck and he resists the urge to kill him, to let his hate consume him, but the other part of him wants to breathe in his scent, keep him with him forever, just a bit more, just a bit longer. Someday, he thinks, he'll kill Raoul with his own two hands. But today, he wants Raoul to stay with him til the end.

"I hate you more than anything. I hate you so much, I want to kill you. But I don't love you, Raoul growls through gritted teeth.

Raoul, Erik thinks, does not hate him enough. He does not despise him enough to the point where Erik is only on his mind, does not despise him enough to the point where he wants to be everything to the person, to be the person to make hope and the very same person to crush it. 

And Erik knows why. 

"Christine," Raoul murmurs underneath his breath, calls out for a girl that is out in the streets of Paris, singing her heart out, being praised for being such a primadonna, no doubt being lavished with gold and praise. "Christine, Christine, Christine." He speaks her name as if he were calling out an angel, as if he wasn't worthy to. 

Raoul calls out for a girl who he last remembered as a nobody to someone who was even a nobody's everybody. Erik feels his heart skip a beat at the thought and he shivers in pleasure.

Christine, Raoul says.

Erik, his body sings.

And Erik is sure that the saying is actions speak louder than words, not the other way around, so he takes Raoul's body, he takes his soul, takes every physical aspect of Raoul.

Now, he waits. It won't take long, he is confident. 

Because Raoul used to chant Christine, said her name as if it were a prayer.

Today, he says her name as if he were merely reciting words on a paper, without love, without care, with only obligation.

When Raoul truly hates him, from the depths of his hearts, truly loves him from the bottom of his heart, only then will he allows the cuffs around Raoul free.

Only then will he add cuffs to Raoul's soul. Only then will he truly claim Raoul, not only in body, but in mind.

For now, he kisses Raoul as if he were trying to kill, and hurts him as if he were trying to love


End file.
